The Dark House
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: One day Sam and Dean Winchester happen to go to Ohio which is where the Doctor has landed the TARDIS with his companions Amy and Rory, they notice that some girls are going missing when they enter The Dark House. Sam and Dean just know it's a demon, and the Doctor, Rory and Amy want to check it out, but when Amy goes into the house she gets taken by the demon.


The night was drowned in darkness. Dean was driving through the rain on an empty never ending road while Sam was asleep in the passenger seat. They had just left a town in Texas and were making their way to a small town in Ohio to investigate a house where girls go in and never come out, they just knew it had something to do with a demon.

The TARDIS was in flight, Amy and Rory were in their room but whether they were asleep or doing something else the Doctor did not know. He hoped it was the first option, they had probably had sex in every room of the TARDIS. The Doctor shuddered at that thought, he did not want to think about that for the whole night. He decided to take his mind off it and plan somewhere to go, so he went to the console and typed in some coordinates to let the TARDIS take him where he needed to go.

Morning was getting closer and Dean was getting sleepy, he pulled over and woke Sam up, they swapped seats and Dean closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep for the next three hours of the long car journey, although knowing how slow Sam drove, it would be more like four hours.

The TARDIS had landed and the Doctor was standing outside Amy and Rory's bedroom door, he knocked three times and heard some shuffling of feet getting closer to the door. A half asleep Rory opened the door, he was in an old t-shirt and his underwear with a dressing gown wrapped around him.

"What do you want?" he yawned and ran a hand through his scruffy brown-blonde hair.

"We've landed, get dressed and come outside" the Doctor replied smiling at his friend. Rory didn't answer and just shut the door walking over to the double bed he and his wife Amy shared.

"Wife, we need to get dressed" he pushed the ginger hair that was like curtains out of her face, she slowly opened her huge green eyes and looked at Rory.

"Why husband?" she asked innocently.

"Apparently we've landed" he replied looking through the wardrobe, she got up and looked over his shoulder to try and find the clothes she wanted to wear. They both finally found some clothes, put them on and went to the control room to see where they had landed.

Sam eventually got him and Dean to Ohio and woke up Dean, they got out of their car and walked through the town, looking for the house that they were convinced there was a demon taking girls from. On every tree there was a notice: Missing Joanna Finn, Missing Rachel Sweet. Everywhere was a missing notice for so many different girls.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS into Ohio. They were planning on just having a nice day out, but then Rory noticed the missing notices.

"Doctor, why are there so many missing posters?" Rory asked the Doctor worried.

"Where does it say they were last seen?" the Doctor replied not answering Rory's question.

"The Dark House" Rory replied reading the missing poster of a young girl called Jessica Summers, she had blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes.

"Do you think somebody's been taking these girls?" Amy asked looking between the Doctor and Rory.

"Only one way to find out, lets go to the Dark House" the Doctor told her and they made their way to the Dark House."Amy, I want you to wait outside" the Doctor said to her.

"Why?" she protested looking at him.

"Whatever happens in there, something or someone is taking girls" he explained, he gave her a quick hug and went inside the Dark House. Rory looked at Amy and kissed her softly before going inside too.

Dean and Sam eventually arrived at the Dark House, they saw a girl with ginger hair sitting outside looking bored. Sam slowly walked over to her and coughed to be noticed, he looked up and he knelt down next to her.

"Hi, my name's Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean" he nodded towards his big brother. "Why are you out here?"

She looked at Sam and then looked towards Dean, some how he felt like he could trust these guys.

"I'm Amy, I'm just waiting for my friends" she smiled a little.

"Are your friends girls or boys?" Dean asked her.

"Boys, one of them is my husband" Amy replied, Dean nodded and stepped towards Amy.

"Come with us" Dean held his hand out and Amy took it without thinking.

Soon Sam, Dean and Amy were in the house looking around in every single room. Amy was hoping they would spot Rory or the Doctor but they didn't show up anywhere, there was a silence between Amy and the Winchesters but not an awkward one, it was normal and quite nice to be honest.

"Amy wait here, we need to look inside the room here, just shout if you get into trouble" Dean put his hand on Amy's shoulder and he nodded as Dean and Sam both went into the room.

The Doctor and Rory were on the third floor of the huge house, they hadn't found anything yet but they were sure they would find something soon, maybe just a clue. As they let the room they were looking for clues in they heard an all too familiar female scream.

"Amy!" Rory shouted rocketing out of the room to find his wife with the Doctor close behind him.

Sam and Dean had heard the scream too and ran out of the room, they ran through the house and bumped into the Doctor and Rory.

"Who are you?" the Doctor and Dean asked at the same time.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam"

"The Doctor, Rory now have you two seen a girl, quite tall red hair and she's called Amy.

"We did see her, but we heard the scream and she was gone" Sam replied.

Amy was thrown into a room with another girl that was currently in there, she didn't see who had grabbed her she only knew that their nails or claws were sharp, she had red marks on her arm and she looked around the tiny room before the door was slammed. Amy looked at the other girl. She recognised her but couldn't thing where, but then she saw the blue eyes and knew it was Jessica Summers from the missing poster.

"Jessica? Jessica Summers?" Amy asked.

"It's Jess" the girl looked at Amy a little scared, Amy smiled to reassure her and Jess smiled back a little, but still nervous.

"Do you know what's been taking all of these girls" Amy asked Jess curiously.

"No, I just know that it isn't human" Jess replied.

Dean, Sam, The Doctor and Rory were all still in the house with torches. They went into a room that had a piano in it, the lights were on so they turned off the torches, but as soon as they got into the room, all of the lights went out and they couldn't get their torches back on. Dean was pushed to the floor by something and he couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried.

"Dean!" Sam leant down next to his brother.

"Sammy, I can feel something on my back, a really heavy weight" Dean told Sam.

"Don't worry Dean, you'll be safe I promise" Sam replied used to the nickname of Sammy. Rory picked up a scroll on the floor, with some words on it.

"What's this?" he asked out loud.

"Let's see Rory" the Doctor leant over Rory's shoulder and looked at the scroll Rory was holding.

"Ohana, oh no ki lo pi oh na" the Doctor read the scroll and the weight that was on Dean took form and hovered in the sky taking a form of a creature that was huge and furry, with long sharp claws. But it was getting bigger and bigger, as Dean stood up the creature exploded, covering them all in blood.

"Well, that's the demon gotten rid of now let's find Amy" Dean spoke. The Doctor and Rory nodded and they left the room, calling for Amy.

Amy didn't know how long she was in the room for and then she heard Rory calling her name.

"Rory! I'm in here" she shouted out, she heard some loud footsteps and the door swung open with Rory standing in the door frame. Amy stood up and jumped into Rory's arms, crying a little.

"I love you so, so much!" she told him as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Amy and I always will" he kissed her back.

They all left the Dark House then, even Jessica. Rory, Amy and the Doctor all went back into the TARDIS after thanking Sam and Dean for their help, and the Winchesters went to a bar in the small town.


End file.
